Invasion
by SimplyTruth
Summary: Kuwabara Honinbou is too old for this. If he's not intrigued with him from the start, there's no way he'll take the cheeky brat under his wings. [Post-Hokuto Cup]
1. Chapter 1: Disruption

Basic disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Chapter 01: Disruption**

* * *

With one huff of breath, the air was filled with white smoke. People had told him to be careful with his health, how it might be dangerous for him if he continued with his smoking habit given his old age. He swatted them away like flies. It was more possible for him to lose his title first than dying due to lung cancer. And he was much older that the former Meijin Touya Koyo that got a heart attack nearly two years ago.

As for his title, he wasn't planning to give it up easily either so tough luck to those who'll think he's going to kick the bucket anytime soon. They had to deal with his annoying laugh for some more times and he knew it. Their frustration amused him greatly.

Nothing really fazed the old Honinbou anymore these days as he had decades after decades of numerous matches under his belt, more winning than losing. The world of higher-ranks of Go professional had jaded the man with its stagnation. Of course, that pesky Judan Ogata Seiji was still hot on his trail. He was a few decades younger than him, yet he has gained momentum lately after seizing the Kisei title. His sudden spike in confidence would guarantee a nuisance, but Kuwabara knew that the man wasn't the most stable one in the emotional department.

That, was the wisdom the Judan must obtain from long journey of playing thousands of different games against different opponents. But for now, as long as the Honinbou still having dozens of tricks under his sleeves, he could rest easy. He still enjoyed playing around with the bespectacled man.

And as much as he's happy with the sense of security, the greatest ripple could be caused by the smallest pebble. A formidable force that's creeping from below.

When people asked about the face of the new generation of the go world, many of them would refer to Touya Akira. The prodigy, the young heir of Touya Koyo's legacy. The young Touya was similar, but at the same time distinct from his father. His play style was much more restricted and structured compared to his father's more adaptive one. Kuwabara also suspected that Touya Akira was equally bewildered by his father's decision to join the Beijing team as much as the other go enthusiasts, but the young boy had too much faith in his father to waste any time to mull over it. It seemed that he has more important goal in mind.

And then there was that boy. Someone that popped up rather suddenly and out of nowhere from no mention-worthy background, but the boy managed to stand out more than the young Touya in his old man's eyes.

Shindou Hikaru, the rumored strongest Shodan.

By his rank alone, it was far cry from the revered prodigy Touya Akira 3-dan. The odd, intriguing part was the rumors surrounding them. Kuwabara had his ears everywhere, being among the oldest go-player around with a reputation. Of course he'd heard the rumor that those two were rivals.

He suspected as much, despite the doubts that those around him had shown. They just didn't get it, as Kuwabara has stated sagely before, that go was supposed to be played by two people.

His single opened eye was twinkling with curiosity. He wondered what kind of future the two would present the go world.

The Honinbou expected years and years of vicious, heated matches between the two youngsters. They would fight neck to neck, keeping each other on their toes. Nevertheless, they would keep the go world interesting for a while.

What he didn't expect was the blond-banged youth with fire in his eyes that appeared before him _right_ _now _, storming in through the door of the small room, effectively ruining his thought about the far future and his smoking break.

* * *

Notes:  
_\- Shodan_: 1-dan, beginner dan

Author's Note:  
I really enjoy writing Hikaru from other's perspective. It almost feel like a character study. Doesn't help that Hikaru is one hell of a weird boy for people who don't know his circumstances (and how he's very averse to tell other people about it).

And even if this was a part of a series, it could be read separately. The previous fic (White Stone) was focusing more on Hikaru's life outside of go (from Akari's perspective), while this one is my take on what's Hikaru's professional life would be. Yes, in short there will be more go fights here.

I only write on my free times when the mood is right. This is more like an experimental fic; chapters would be short, but at times it'll get longer... something like that. I like the loose feeling of writing like this, keep the inspiration coming with little pressure.

Hope you enjoy this little installment.


	2. Chapter 2: Declaration

Basic disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Chapter 02 : Declaration**

* * *

"...oya?"

The elder regarded the Shodan's entrance with minimal reaction. His bushy eyebrows raised slightly.

"Heeh... Shindou... Hikaru, was it?" he nursed the lit cigarette between his fingers in slow motion, putting his best senile old-man act. As much as he's interested with the boy, he wasn't that generous to give him the privilege of recognition just yet. "What business do you have in Kiin's smoking area?"

And it worked like a charm; the fire in Hikaru's eyes were faltered a bit.

"Ah, hello... Kuwabara-sensei." Hikaru bowed quickly, minding his manner. The Honinbou was still all smiles, standing near an open window. "Sensei, congratulation on your first win on the Meijin league."

A howl of laughter escaped Kuwabara. "You came all the way just to congratulate me, boy?"

"Well, I joined the discussion of your game in another room," Hikaru tried his best not to cringe at the sound of the Honinbou's weird laugh while the elder turned his head to the opened window to smoke his cigarette again, "It was a tight game."

A hiss of white smoke was the answer for the Shodan. "Ahh, yes. Ichiryuu-sensei still hadn't lose his touch if he really put his mind on it... though he had been in quite a slump after that Ogata snatched his title and Touya-sensei left Japan," he chuckled, "Heh heh, I'm not one to say that though! I didn't went all out on him today either..."

He eyed the teenager that looked like he wanted to say something. Kuwabara smirked, "Speak up, kid."

"Why didn't you give your all, Sensei?"

"Well, maybe I'm also affected with Touya-sensei's departure..." he dawdled slowly, "but mostly, I'm conserving my energy. This old body is no longer as fit as yours, boy."

It was no secret that Kuwabara Honinbou only giving his all when it came into defending his own title. His title might not have the most prize money, but it was the oldest and most prestigious one of all seven titles and among the big three. It suited him just fine.

"You really should give your all."

Kuwabara's eye opened at this statement. The cigarette stopped before his wrinkled lips, and he lowered his hand to take a look at the boy.

"...hoo? And why do you suddenly care about this old man, Shindou-kun?"

"I heard from Amano-san that Kuwabara-sensei acknowledged my rivalry with Touya..." he looked down, a bit sheepishly. "I appreciate it, Sensei. I respect your skill as the Honinbou too."

That Amano... he should reprimand him later. But he felt the muscles in his face softened a bit at his last statement. It was nice to be appreciated by youngster; many of them think of him as an easy target just because he's way past half-a-century old.

"Why, thank you Shindou-kun. I have high hopes for you and that young Touya as well."

"But really, you should always gives your all, Kuwabara-sensei."

Frown adorned both of their faces now. What had made this boy so agitated with his play style? Thinking back, this was their first time having a full conversation.

Not to mention him going all the way to watch his match. This boy...

He was targeting him.

Kuwabara dumped what's left of his cigarette on the nearby ashtray with more force than necessary. "What do you want from me, Shindou Hikaru Shodan?"

Shoulder tensing, Hikaru balled his fists on his sides. The room was reeking of smoke and felt stuffy from the afternoon sun. Beads of sweat formed near his blond bangs.

"Please make me your apprentice, Kuwabara-sensei!" and before the Honinbou could say anything in return, he added, "Because one day, I'll take the Honinbou title for myself."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Double update because the story starts here, but I like the briefness of these chapters so I keep them separate.

Have I told you that Kuwabara Honinbou is my favorite title holder? Sneaky, has no qualm of using underhanded tactics, and he knows it. I feel like Hikaru has affinity with this ancient player (laugh).

Let me know what you thought on reviews! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Honinbou

Basic disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Chapter 03 : Honinbou**

* * *

One thing that Kuwabara Honinbou admired from the young ones was their never-ending courage and determination. Unfortunately, with the lack of tact, they're synonymous with foolishness.

He couldn't believe his ears. How did he expected him to react with those contradictory statements?

A long, loud cackles reverberating in the small room. Good thing Hikaru had closed the door beforehand; his laugh was surely will attract any unwanted attention with its intensity.

"My, you have guts boy! That, I can say for sure," he moved closer to Hikaru, and despite his shorter stature he managed to send a menacing gaze that pierced the boy's head. "Now tell me, why would I want to help someone who's after my title?"

Hikaru gulped, but stand his ground. Kuwabara noticed the boy's hard grip on his purple-stringed paper fan. That was not something that he expected the flashy-haired boy to carry around... or anyone around his age, really.

"P-please don't take this the wrong way, Sensei. I..." his voice loosened, "I respect you and your Honinbou title. And I said that because I want to fight you in equal ground for the title, with all of my strength."

"And your answer to that is by asking me to be your teacher?" Although left unsaid, he was sure the 'what kind of logic was that?' was delivered right away to the Shodan.

"I feel like I could learn things from the Honinbou. And in return..." he muttered lowly, but his voice was firm, "You'll learn some things from me, too."

A pair of old, sharp eyes were now opened.

"Brat," he started not too gently, "Were you implying that I'm not strong enough the way I am now?"

"Age doesn't matter. You keep learning as long as you're alive," Hikaru stated defiantly, not denying the aged pro's inquiry, "Even Touya Meijin is still experimenting with his play style; and you, the Honinbou was no exception Kuwabara-sensei! Whether it's a hundred or a thousand years, people will continue to learn and change!"

He didn't expect that kind of answer coming from him. Tsk, what a heavy expectation the youngster has put on his elder. Wasn't it supposed to be the opposite?

And this boy was too stubborn to be affected with his provocation tactic. Truly a pain in the neck.

But the most annoying thing for the Honinbou was that the boy's partially right. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his play style was rather stale to the point he resorted to his manipulative tricks to gain win sometimes. Where did that hot-headed brat got his wisdom from? Did it has something to do with his unusual aura?

Fine... he'd change his approach for now.

"Then why me? Why don't you bother any other old men?" speaking of which... "Aren't you Morishita Shigeo 9-dan's student already? Are you planning to turn your back on your teacher and friends?"

"I'm not turning my back. I'm planning to face them head on this way." His shining green eyes held no hesitation. What a conviction for such a young soul, Kuwabara marveled.

"I lost to Morishita-sensei on my second match of Honinbou league prelim months ago. I thought I knew my teacher well but..." Hikaru closed his eyes and left his words hanging. When he opened it again, he had a sad smile.

"I took my teachers' ability for granted. I should've never done that."

"Underestimating your opponent is a beginner's mistake." Hikaru nodded at Kuwabara's wise words. "And _ 'teachers'? _Do you have multiple tutors, Shindou-kun?"

He looked taken aback with Kuwabara's perceptiveness. The old man noticed the slight pause before Hikaru came up with his answer. "Ah... before I became an insei and met Morishita-sensei, I had took Serizawa-sensei's beginner class." He chuckled at the memory, "Maaan, it took me by surprise that he was also part of Morishita-sensei's study group!" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Serizawa 7-dan, eh? He seemed a bit timid for Kuwabara's standard, the type that could be disrupted easily by his mind games. But if this kid regarded his past mentors that highly...maybe he's merely hiding his fangs.

After all, he had taken a part in nurturing a complete nobody into Touya Akira's rival.

"If anything, having a teacher is no reason for me to take them less seriously. On the contrary, I learned a lot from them and we both become stronger." Hikaru eyed Kuwabara sharply, "I don't plan on taking you lightly either if I become your apprentice, Kuwabara-sensei."

So despite his general cheekiness, he actually respected his teachers like a good student. How troublesome. He only made it harder for the old pro to refuse him.

"Still, Shindou-kun. Why me?"

At this, his sad smile returned.

"Because you're the Honinbou."

Hikaru looked at him with a distant fondness, like it wasn't truly addressed to him. Despite that, his answer rang with such clarity that only confused the Honinbou further. It took a slight pause before he continued, "And you're probably the current strongest player in Japan, now that Touya-sensei is abroad-"

And Hikaru's eyes widened. Realizing his rudeness, Hikaru slapped his hand to his mouth just a second too late.

"Brat! Are you saying that I'm second to Koyo?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that-"

His apology met yet another fit of high-pitched cackle from the old man. For once, Hikaru feared that the senile old man has finally lost his mind.

Second to the former Meijin that able to hold five consecutive titles?

_ Now that's real flattery! _

"Fine then! I'll let you follow me around to learn a trick or two, brat."

Hikaru was zoning out, obviously still trying hard on processing the words. Once the words registered in his mind, his eyes shone like a black go stones under direct sun.

"Kuwabara-sensei! Thank y-"

"Only if you managed to get less than seven moku loss from fighting me. _ Tagaisen. _" The old man smirked at the boy's gaping mouth now. "Come on, where's that fighting spirit that you wore just minutes ago? Do you want to learn from me or not?"

Hikaru shook his head clear and let out a big "Yes sir!" and followed the elder man out of the room. From the corridor, another shouts like "Eehhh?" and "Right now?!" could be heard before their conversation muffled by the closing elevator door.

* * *

Notes:

_Tagaisen:_ Japanese go term describing conditions of play in which neither player takes a handicap with standard komi.  
(source: Sensei's Library)

Author's Notes:

Hikaru and his soft spot for Honinbous. I feel like this might be one possible step he might take after his recent consecutive loss; looking for a guidance.

Writing Kuwabara is also really fun, maybe I'm the one who has affinity for ancient character (laugh).

Thank you for the kind reviews!  
Let me know your thoughts for this one too; review motivates me ^^


	4. Chapter 4: House Visit

Basic disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Chapter 04 : House Visit**

* * *

"Kuwabara-sensei... is this really okay?"

The sight of an elderly sitting in a moving train with a partially blond-haired youth might be a strange disproportionate image, but none of them nor anyone around the two was caring enough to comment on it. They were lucky that they got a seat, probably because the rush hour had only barely started.

"I invited you, didn't I? Just relax and enjoy the ride, young one."

He fidgeted in his seat. Kuwabara rolled his eyes. Did the realization that he was taking a train with the Honinbou just dawned on him?

"But we could play on the Kiin... there's no need to play it in your house, right?"

"If you wish to get mobbed by the media, then you're free to try Shindou-kun. That Kosemura guy would have a field trip if he saw me playing a Shodan."

The young boy said a quick "Oh, right"; probably to himself. What? Was he really oblivious to the fame that entails title holders?

It didn't add up. The boy regarded his title so highly, yet he's not aware of the responsibilities that followed. Unless...

"Aah, so you're that type," the Honinbou trailed off. The one that only look forward playing the game itself like an obsessed mad man, and the title was just a means to be able to play stronger opponents. It wasn't unlike the former Meijin that complained of how he couldn't freely play someone anymore since he got five titles. Also he got his penchant for disliking interviews.

Will the boy bloomed into such force like the great Meijin though? It was just one of the mysteries that surrounded Shindou Hikaru, Kuwabara's trusted sixth sense whispered. After all, he couldn't understand his odd fixation toward his particular title.

Shindou Hikaru. What a peculiar boy.

"Still, I never thought that Kuwabara-sensei would took a train home. I thought you'll just took a taxi or something."

"Why not? My house is just two stations away from the Kiin. We old folks prefer simpler things. Even Touya-sensei sometimes use trains to travel." Also, there's no way he'll foot the taxi bill for the Shodan.

"Touya-sensei too?" the kid looked startled. "Ehh... Touya-sensei, taking the train..."

He knew well what the boy's thinking right now. He allowed himself to chuckle under his breath. The image of the intense man taking public transportation with other normal person was quite bizarre. That man could make a crying child stop with his expression alone.

"Quite a picture eh? Heh heh heh!"

"W-well, if it's Touya-sensei I guess it's okay," he looked embarrassed that the Honinbou knew what he was thinking, "I'm worried about you though, Kuwabara-sensei. You looked like you'd collapse once you get off the train."

Kuwabara Honinbou kicked Shindou Hikaru in the shin, hard.

"Worry about yourself more, boy. Come on, here's our stop."

Hikaru writhed and muttered string of curses under his breath, following the Honibo out of the train with limping steps.

* * *

Kuwabara residence was located on an old but well-respected neighborhood, just five minutes walking from the train station. Again, it suited him just like his title.

One of his servants was placing two pairs of indoor slippers down for them while the young Shodan stood on the front entrance, gawked at the sheer size of his house.

"It's even bigger than Touya's house!" Hikaru looked around with open amazement, pranced on the long wooden corridor behind the his host.

"Hoh, so you've been to the Meijin's house?"

"Yeah, for the Hokuto-cup practice with Kurata-san and Yashiro. It has similar style but definitely smaller than this one..." he stopped when he spotted something, "Uh, Kuwabara-sensei. May I use your telephone? I need to tell my mum I'm going home late today. I forgot to call from Kiin since we left in such a hurry."

"Heeh, aren't you a responsible son..." he raised his bushy eyebrow at him, "Sure, Shindou-kun. Feel free to make a call."

Hikaru ushered a quick thank you and proceeded to dial his home. Kuwabara turned the other way to gaze at his koi pond, leaving the boy to make his call in peace.

Again, he found the boy's attitude mind-boggling. At one side, he's as rude and boisterous as typical teenager could be. But he had never forgotten his please and thank yous, and at times he could be oddly respectful to his seniors and elders. And then threw the fact that he was a go fanatic into the equation, the end result was something akin to forcing a mismatched puzzle pieces together.

Did Kuwabara really intend to took the headache-inducing beginner under his care? And what could that mean to him and the go world?

Well, they still have a match to play beforehand.

"Sorry for the wait, Kuwabara-sensei. Thanks for letting me use the phone," the boy grinned at him. They continue their walk again, walking on the outer corridor that going around the pond.

"You looked like the type that will go days away from home without any announcement though, kid." Kuwabara decided to tease him a little, "I'm surprised you even remember to inform your folks."

"To be honest, I was what you described me as just until recently..." he looked at him guiltily, "Until one of my friend talked me out of it. I realized I've never really explain my job to my family. At least I owed my mum that much..."

That again. That weird side of him. Hard to imagine that this was the same boy that made nonchalant remarks of the Honinbou's age.

"On your path to be a responsible adult, I see. How old are you again, Shindou-kun? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen, sir. Sixteen this September."

The elderly stopped in front of a _ shoji _ door and slide it open. He gestured at Hikaru to come in. There was a _ goban _ sitting in the middle of _ tatami _-floored room.

"Ah, so young. Well, show this old man what youth these days could do."

Hikaru sat in front of the goban as soon as Kuwabara sat down himself. His wrinkled hand took a handful of white stones and Hikaru put down two stones. The white stones were even in number, and they took their respective _ goke _to their sides.

"Well, I'm second then," Kuwabara opened the lid for the _ agehama _. "This is our first match, isn't it? I'm looking forward to this, young one."

"Me as well," Hikaru did the same with his _ goke, _with the addition of putting his paper fan beside it. "Sensei? If I might ask, why seven moku?"

"Seven moku for seven titles... since you're so hellbent on taking mine," he looked at him sharply with one eye opened, tone laced with the slightest tint of humor and mockery, "Fitting, isn't it?"

Hikaru stared at the goban sternly, unprovoked.

"Sensei, please take this game seriously. Or else I'll defeat you and took your title earlier than intended."

Ooh, this cheeky boy was asking for it.

"As you wish, brat."

* * *

The komi was 5.5 moku with Kuwabara taking white and Hikaru taking black. They agreed with the three hours duration with necessary breaks. The tension in the room grew thicker as they made their opening moves.

Kuwabara Honinbou had only saw the Shodan's kifu twice. Once was at the Shin-Shodan Series against Touya Koyo, where he wagered for the boy's win. The second time was his match against the Korean first board, Ko Yeong-Ha because the Weekly Go was making quite a fuss about it. Merely a half moku difference.

Both times he lost, and the play styles couldn't get more eyebrow-rising than that.

Pachi.

Their current game was nearing _ chuuban _, and Hikaru had just made an attack toward one of the Honinbou's important stones.

So it began.

Soon the elderly recognize the Shodan's playstyle. It was mostly the same as his style with Ko Yeong-Ha; fierce and full of traps. The boy has affinity with laying a seemingly unimportant stone, only for it to be extremely helpful thirty, forty moves later. He was flexible, sneaky, and aggressive. His play style was screaming youth at its highest volume.

But in between the throes of burning attack, he sometimes play distinct moves. The old, almost out of place _ joseki. _Its calm calculating nature created a weird, cold contrast with his other hand.

It was, by no mistake, Shuusaku's play style. His old self knew it by heart.

And it bore more resemblance to his match against Touya Koyo.

Narrowing his eyes, Kuwabara faintly remembered that the Go Weekly article about the Hokuto Cup also mentioned Shuusaku somewhere. He made a mental note to check it out later.

He regarded how the game was evolving in front of him. They've exchanged attacks already. Several traps were either sprung or disarmed, and they fought fiercely for territory. The boy was skilled alright. He held up magnificently even when he's playing the Honinbou; his focus was not once wavered as if he's used to play against an opponent of this caliber.

...still, Hikaru was lacking refinement and experience. He had good intuition, but him too favoring risky moves will put him in jeopardy. Just like the hand he previously played.

Looks like it was time for him to speed things up.

With a loud clack, Kuwabara played a decisive move and Hikaru's expression hardened. It nullified his intricate trap and at the same time, messing up his important groups on the bottom left side of the board. A clean cut, a multi-purpose move that was hard to recover from.

Feeling that the tide has turned, the teenager gritted his teeth. He was now holding his fan at his side for support.

Shindou Hikaru had finally witnessed the sharpness of the Honinbou's concealed blade.

* * *

"...I have nothing."

After forty more moves, the boy admitted his defeat. This surprised his opponent; Kuwabara was sure that the boy would push it until _ yose _. He was putting up a magnificent fight too, baring all his fangs and claws.

"Thank you for the game," the Honinbou bowed back politely, "that was quicker than I thought though, Shindou-kun."

"This move was just too strong, Sensei," he sighed tiredly, pointed out to Kuwabara's _ tesuji _earlier, "But the one that sealed my fate was your stone at 16-5. There's no way I'll lose for less than 7 moku after that."

Interest piqued, the elder regarded the stone position that Hikaru told him. Odd. It was just an _ ikken-tobi _from his white stone on the lower side. It was supposed to be an ordinary move from him but...

Kuwabara Honinbou sensed a weird feeling in his gut. No. Something was off.

He hunched his back to take a closer look, reading deeper for any possible sequences, any scenario that his innocently placed stone apparently prevented.

"..."

Where was it?

He couldn't see it so far. But judging from Hikaru's play style, there must be something there. But why can't he see anything?

"...Well, a loss is a loss, Shindou-kun. Too bad." Kuwabara said at last, deciding to postpone his review. Hikaru looked dejected, and Kuwabara felt almost sorry.

A huff escaped Kuwabara. What decision should he make from this result?

He was flattered that the boy wanted to learn from him that much, but the condition he gave him... it's not like he could take it back.

"Shall I accompany you to your way out?" Kuwabara offered. Hikaru shook his head.

"It's okay, Sensei. I remembered the way."

"Then be careful."

Kuwabara decided not to accommodate him further. It was considered disrespectful for showing kindness after such a defeat, and he was sure the boy wanted to be alone for some time.

It was a solid game they played, really. He would praise the boy if only he's not blatantly challenging him for his title.

Still...

Something about the position that the boy said left a gnawing feeling inside of him. He eyed the board closely, forehead wrinkled even deeper with him narrowing his eyes. The single white stone gleamed temptingly at him under the room's light.

The Honinbou decided to recreate the game from the beginning, probably over a cup of hot tea. There went the rest of his afternoon.

* * *

Notes:

-_Chuuban:_ Middle-game  
-_Yose:_ Endgame  
-_Joseki:_ Standard local play, typically in the corner  
-_Tesuji:_ Skillful tactical play

If you're familiar with this series, I trust you to be resourceful enough to understand the rest of them. And if you forgotten some, Sensei's Library is your friend and only one google search away.

Author's Notes:

One of my longer chapter. Hope you enjoy this update.


	5. Chapter 5: Misread

Basic disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Chapter 05 : Misread**

* * *

Waya Yoshitaka looked at his sighing friend incredulously.

"The heck are you moping around for, Shindou? Didn't you win your match?"

His friend was toying his ramen with his chopsticks, showing little interest in his food. His favorite food. Shindou Hikaru had never not showing interest in ramen.

"Oooi."

Another sigh, then an annoyed glare. "Cut it out Waya! If I want to mope around then I'll mope around as much as I want! Now let me mope around in peace."

"Isumi-san! What's wrong with this boy?" Waya turned to seek Isumi's aid, who sat on his left side. Isumi just smiled good naturedly at his younger friends and shrugged, "No idea, Waya."

"He has been like that since we watched yesterday's match of the Meijin League," Saeki said between his slurping. It was Morishita study-group's unofficial ramen party as the students came out with straight win today. Only Honda was not there because he had no match that day.

"Although we chose ramen specifically because you're looking weird today, what's with this downer mood Shindou?! Even after we managed to drag Young Master Ochi into this; think about his feelings!" Ochi eyed Waya annoyedly for his jabbing, but didn't say anything.

"Ah... right, sorry Ochi," Hikaru tried to sound apologetic to the young pro.

"It's okay, Shindou. Though I hope my presence is not what put you in such mood." Ochi responded calmly while fixing his glasses; it got steamy from the warm broth of the ramen.

After witnessing the Hokuto Cup, Ochi started to be less antagonistic with the rest of his former insei group. Waya said that Ochi was having 'go blues' after witnessing strong opponents in the Hokuto Cup, in which Honda and Saeki reprimand him right after. Isumi was the one that encouraged Ochi to join them. Looks like his respect for Isumi was the one that convinced him to tag along.

"No, it's not! I'm glad we could have ramen together!" as if sobered by his own words, Hikaru's appetite started to pick up. He grabbed his chopsticks and started to dig in himself.

"Well, looks like this slump of yours wasn't permanent," Waya eyed him, still a bit suspicious, "Just don't skip matches like last year's spring again."

"I won't," he answered right away with a razor-sharp tone. Waya shrugged and continued with his own meal.

They had a peaceful time eating before another sigh came from Hikaru. Waya sent him a "What now?" glare.

"You know, I felt like I missed some big opportunities to better myself lately," Hikaru stared off into the distance, "My failures... the current me is not enough."

The shodan pros plus Saeki 3-dan were getting awfully silent at his statement, and Hikaru was starting to eat again nonchalantly. Waya's frown deepened; what was Hikaru talking about? Was it about his loss on the Hokuto Cup? Or his lost to Touya Akira on the latest Wakajishisen?

If he was talking about those, then there should be little to complain about. His losses were by extremely small margin, and they were both amazing games. It really showed how fearful he has become, considering he was playing against monsters. He was undoubtedly the strongest one amongst everyone sitting on the table now, and Waya know the gap would be hard to bridge for a while with Hikaru's always pushing forward mentality.

And yet his friend that was akin to a little brother to him was not satisfied by that. Waya stared at his almost empty ramen bowl; Hikaru was always aimed for bigger goals, bigger picture in mind. And somehow Waya believed he could reach them, as much as his competitive side doesn't want to admit it.

He turned to look at Hikaru.

"Hey, Shindou... what is your goal? Why do you play go?"

Hikaru was still gobbling his ramen when he raised his brow at Waya's question. Waya's stare was expecting and unchanging. He then swallowed and looked somewhat thoughtful.

"The same goal as any professional player: my goal is to play the Divine Move," he stated firmly. This emitted several oohs from his peers; knowing Hikaru's reputation, they're surprised that he even know what Divine Move is. He continued.

"But if you asked me why I play go... it's because I want to connect the far past with the past future."

At this he became contemplative and his eyes hid a degree of sadness and longing. Isumi got a strange deja vu.

It was... almost like that one game where he pulled Hikaru back to the go world.

Waya on the other hand looked lost. Saeki didn't know what to say at Hikaru's profound answer, and Ochi eyed Hikaru with both interest and confusion. It was the first time they heard about his motivations, and... it wasn't what they expected it to be.

And yet, Waya got a strange hunch that Hikaru hasn't said everything.

"What... do you mean by that, Shindou?"

"Ah, well you see, I really admire Honinbou Shuusaku," he grinned sheepishly. "I learned a lot from him and I wanted to preserve his legacy somehow... so! I figured out that my next step is-"

Before he could finish his sentences, the shop's door slides open and a thundering "Shindou Hikaru!" booming through the shop. Hikaru jumped from his seat and looking for the person who called his name. Saeki was pounding his chest, trying his best to get rid of the noodles off the wrong pipe, and Isumi dropped his chopsticks to his bowl, splashing some of the oily broth to the table surface.

When they saw the voice's source, their mouth hung open.

"Kuwabara Honinbou?!"

The Honinbou didn't look like his usual mischievous self. His wrinkled forehead got more depth from his frown, and his single opened eye watched the blond Shodan like an eagle. He got his usual hunched posture with hands behind his back, but the boys knew the Honinbou was pissed. Or enraged.

What had Hikaru possibly done to make the Honinbou out for his blood? They held their breath when the title-holder opened his mouth.

"If you still wish to learn things from me, follow me."

Leaving his words hanging in the air, Kuwabara turned around and left the shop. Some of the customers whispered to each other, some peered at the opened door with annoyed faces. Hikaru himself looked confused at first, but as soon as the words registered in his head, his eyes brightened with delight and excitement. He turned to his friends quickly, muttered an apology and said he'll pay for his share later, and dashed out of the shop-supposedly chasing after the Honinbou.

The rest of the Morishita study group plus Ochi were left speechless and in shock. They then exchanged looks at each other, trying to confirm their thoughts, and all hell broke loose.

_Shindou is going to learn under Kuwabara Honinbou...?!_

* * *

"Kuwabara-sensei!" Hikaru caught up to the old man who was walking down the sidewalk, undisturbed and facing forward. "Sensei... did you mean it?" he walked slowly beside the shorter man.

"Do you want me to take it back, boy?" Kuwabara snapped. Hikaru gulped. The old man was in an awful mood today.

"But why?" Hikaru went on without care, and the old man was on the verge of kicking thein boy in the shin again, "Didn't I..."

Lost. Yes, and according to the condition Kuwabara had set before, he had no obligation to humor the Shodan's request further.

But something caught his attention, and it put him in such awful mood. Their last game.

After recreating the game several times, he finally found it. The path that would grant the boy not victory, but exactly a loss with 6 moku. It involved a complicated exchanges with careful planning, territory calculation, and reading, right until the endgame. An insane feat that required equally insane amount of concentration even for a seasoned pro, and this boy did it instantly.

The Shodan knew that skill and experience wise, he's still not quite on par with his opponent. So he went around and settled for the second best option; a close win by the previously approved condition.

What's getting in the Kuwabara's nerve even more was how he, the Honinbou, prevented it from happening by pure luck and not by his calculation.

A simple misread. A smear on his pride, on his title that he's so proudly wear on his sleeves.

He was angry at himself for not realizing Hikaru's hidden, poisonous dagger sooner. The boy's true untapped potential that the Honinbou always had faith in, ever since he saw him after he got out of the elevator that day.

A sleeping beast.

"Heh. You're one interesting boy, Shindou-kun." Kuwabara managed to pull a small smirk despite his initial anguish. That smirk apparently scared Hikaru since he was visibly backing off. "What? Are you the one who's changing your mind now?"

"Eh... no. You just reminded me of someone, Sensei."

"Reminded you...? Of whom?"

Kuwabara could see sweat forming on the boy's forehead.

"Uhh. No one important, really."

_That's one unimpressive lie _, Kuwabara said inwardly, looking utterly unconvinced that made Hikaru sweats bullet now.

The boy's shoulder sagged in resignation, "Please do not take this as an offense, Sensei, but for a second... you sounded like Ogata-san."

His displease had to be clear on his face, because it made Hikaru panicked even further.

"Stop. Don't even bother to explain to me." He held his palm to the boy and continued his walk. He understood why the boy might think that way; he knew that the Judan had a weird fascination toward the Shodan. Hikaru was avoiding the man like plague in response, and Kuwabara showing interest in Hikaru's ability might have triggered that defense system as well.

"If it makes you feel better... Sensei, you're not as bad as Ogata-san," he shivered at a memory, "Compared to him, you're much more, er, approachable, Kuwabara-sensei." Hikaru folded his hands in front of him and nodded to himself, mumbling "Yep, definitely better."

Kuwabara grumbled under his breath; the Shodan was awful at comforting people. Well, at the very least his apprentice-to-be was sharing his mutual dislike for Ogata Seiji.

He stopped in his tracks as he caught himself in the middle of his train of thought.

"Apprentice, eh..." he looked up at the clear blue sky, "That has a nice ring to it."

He chuckled some more and Hikaru waited patiently beside him, not sure what to make of his words or how to respond. At last, the Honinbou turned to him.

"You." He pointed at Hikaru, "You are the perfect person to annoy that pesky glasses. Just imagine his face when I showed you off around! Hoh hoh hoh! He'll pull at his hair, no doubt!"

"Se-sensei, you're not planning to announce to everyone right away that I'm going to be your student, right...?" Hikaru looked extremely uncomfortable at the idea. That plus the fact that he'll be caught in the crossfire between Kuwabara vs. Ogata was enough to make him bolt and abandon ship.

"Nah, I'm too old for causing havoc like that. I'll let you tail me around and that's that," he replied lightly, "though if anyone asked, I won't bother with lying, Shindou-kun." He looked at his protege meaningfully, and Hikaru sighed.

"Well... I guess that's alright." He could deal with a little attention; he just had to ignore them as usual.

Then they continued walking to Hikaru knows where. He hadn't got the time to ask.

* * *

Notes:

-Wakajishisen: Young Lion Tournament. In this story (a continuation from the canon short story), Hikaru lost 0.5 moku to Touya.  
You can read a glimpse of the fight on Soji & Oka short story and my fic, White Stones if you're interested.

Author's Notes:

Finally, I get the time to update this! My work has taken a lot of my time.  
Another one of my longer chapter, also did some very minor editing for grammar issues. The next update would took a while.

Thank you A LOT for the kind reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well; let me know what you think!


End file.
